


Gingerbread

by mistyzeo



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2010 [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://matalinolukaret.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://matalinolukaret.livejournal.com/"><b>matalinolukaret</b></a>: J2, gingerbread</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

"What in the hell is all this?" Jensen asks when he makes it into the kitchen. Jared is surrounded by cooking utensils and mixing bowls, and the kitchen table is covered in flour.

"Uh, hey," Jared says, looking wide-eyed and a little guilty, "you're home early."

Jensen raises an eyebrow, and pauses to hang up his coat just outside the kitchen door. "That is the most terrifying thing you could say to me right now."

Jared relaxes and grins. "It was on sale!"

Jensen inhales deeply. "Gingerbread?"

"It was dirt cheap after the holidays, so I bought… well probably too much." He very courteously takes off his apron— _where did he get an apron?_ —before he wraps Jensen in his arm. He's still holding a wooden spoon covered in gingerbread mix, and Jensen darts his tongue out to taste. It's very gingery. "Wanna make gingerbread houses?"

"Now?" Jensen says. "Dude, it's January. Plus, I just worked all day. I'm starving, and I don't want gingerbread for dinner. And the kitchen is a mess, by the way, so I hope you're planning on cleaning up eventually."

"I knew you'd say that," Jared says, letting go with a last kiss to his temple, "So I ordered take-out. It should be here in ten minutes. As for the kitchen, I've got it covered."

Jensen has to admit that, even covered in flour and gingerbread, his boyfriend is no slouch. "Fair enough," he says. He kind of wants to sit down, but he's still wearing his nice slacks and he doubts there is a surface in the kitchen not dotted with some kind of dry baking ingredient.

"In the _meantime,_ " Jared says, beaming, slipping the apron over his head again, "come look at the house plans!"

Jensen can't help the way his eyes roll at the notion. Jared is an architect through and through, and Jensen would have to be stupid not to expect some kind of overly elaborate plotting of something as simple and whimsical as a gingerbread house. The plans are sketched in Jared's strong hand: a big ranch house with a courtyard and what looks suspiciously like a fountain in the middle. Then Jensen spots the bags of candy hidden behind the electric mixer, and he punches Jared in the side.

"Did you blow our grocery money this week on Skittles?"

"No!" Jared sounds indignant, and then he blushes. "That came from my secret candy stash."

Jensen stares at him. "Is that a stash of candy, or a stash of money for candy?"

"Both," Jared mumbles. "Anyway, I think I can make the doors sliding here—"

Jensen puts his cheek on Jared's shoulder and closes his eyes, half-listening. He's exhausted, and hungry, and was kind of hoping for a quiet night in front of the television followed by a slow fuck and early bedtime, because he is nothing if not ninety years old (minus the fucking, maybe), but it looks like Jared will be at this for hours. So he resolves to help.

Dinner shows up just in time for Jared to pull the gingerbread out of the oven and set it to cool, and afterwards Jensen sits down across the table from Jared and helps him assemble the gigantic ranch house. Jared must have bought three damn kits or something, from the size of the thing, but he diligently glues it together with white frosting as per Jared's instructions, just to see the happy little smile on Jared's face that appears as he works. Jared glances up and catches him looking, and the smile grows into a grin.

"You think this is stupid," he says.

"You're not wrong," Jensen says, sticking gum drops to the roof of the south wing.

"But you're having a good time?"

Jensen considers, looks at the art he's making with M&Ms and Twizzlers, and at the smear of frosting on Jared's cheek; thinks about how only Jared could convince him that this was a good idea. So he just grins and goes back to decorating the roof, knowing Jared will have eaten them off by midafternoon tomorrow. They have plenty of time to have sex, but gingerbread is not always on sale.  



End file.
